Ben 10: Camp Hybrid
by Two Crazy Idiots
Summary: Ben and Gwen are sent to a camp that is a training ground for future plumbers. Once there Ben will encounter trial after trial to prove to the camp that he is the best. Kevin and the camp leader, Komodo, are the only things in his way. Full summary inside


Ben 10: Camp Hybrid

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and am making no profit from this story. It was written purely for entertainment purposes. Also, this story was partially inspired by Camp Half-Blood from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series

A/N: There will be language in this story that is unfit for young ears, especially in later chapters. Readers younger than 13 should have adult supervision. Also, this is something of a remake of my previous story, Ben 10: Gwen 11: The First Adventure

Summary: Ben and Gwen are sent to a summer camp. This is no ordinary camp though. It's a training ground for future plumbers and half-aliens. Once there Ben will encounter trial after trial to prove to the camp that he is the best. The only people in his way are Kevin and the camp leader, Komodo. Meanwhile, Gwen gets caught up in a love triangle. The other two people: Kevin and Komodo.

15-year-old Benjamin Tennyson headed out of the school building on the last day of his first year of high school, heading for the awesome bike his Grandpa Max had given him. It was a green-and-black dirtbike, loaded with awesome features including several Plumber devices. It had a high-tech GPS, self-guiding autopilot mode, covert-ops stealth mode, two detachable extra-low power laser cannons mounted on the steering column, two detachable guns that were .22 rimfire pistols, a turbo-drive that could bring it up to almost 250 miles an hour, a helmet with built-in cell phone and digital music storage system, and a whole slew of other features. Grandpa Max had refused to install the weapons without first installing a danger-gauging device that would unlock their firing mechanisms. As he headed for his bike, he noticed Cash heading for his own. Ben scowled. Mere days after he had gotten his, Cash had gotten one as well, and he'd been nothing but trouble since. After Cash had gotten one, a whole club had risen up. Every Friday after school, the group of 32 kids met at an old dirt track outside of town and raced each other. They had arranged themselves much like a spectator sport, with two kids at a time racing, and then, towards the end of the school year, there were elimination rounds, and the winner went on to the next round. The week before had been the final meet to decide the champion, and Ben had massacred Cash on the final lap, coming from a serious underdog position to secure a solid place as Dirtbike Champion. The week since his win had been nothing but heck. Cash was harassing him every chance he got, and Ben was getting fed up.

He put on the helmet, then straddled the dirtbike. As he turned it on, Ben kept an eye on Cash. Ben knew that Cash would try something; he always did. When Ben headed out of the school's parking lot, he noticed Cash following him. "Hey, Tennyson! I'm gonna get ya this time!" Cash yelled, and Ben smiled. "Good luck trying, loser!" he yelled back, cutting into a deserted back alley, pouring on the speed, bringing the dirtbike up to a good 90 miles an hour as he made a tight, wall-hugging turn and then headed for the end of the alley, where it met a little-used dirt road that headed out of town. He hit the brakes and slid to a stop on the road, then yelled to Cash. "Hey, Cash, last one to the Track loses!"

"You are on, Tennyson!" Cash roared, turning onto the road and taking off. Ben also floored it, pulling up to neck-and-neck with Cash. Cash scowled, then slammed his dirtbike sideways into Ben's, shoving him towards the edge of the road. Ben shoved back, then separated and pulled ahead. Suddenly, his bike jerked. Cash had shoved his front wheel into Ben's back tire, slowing him down as Cash pulled ahead. Ben scowled, then said, "I hope you like dust, 'cause you're gonna be eating mine!"

With these words, he hit a switch that activated the turbo-drive. In seconds, he was going 250 mph as he roared past Cash, then he eased off, settling in for a two hundred foot lead at 80 mph. He looked ahead, watching as the road's one turn approached. After the turn, there were about two more miles before you reached the Track. Suddenly, Ben noticed a blur on his left. Cash had turned off the road and was cutting the corner. Ben smirked. "Two can play at that game!" he yelled, cutting off the road and following Cash. A matter of seconds later, they were both just entering the final mile before they would reach the track. Suddenly, a flood of nails fell out of a compartment on Cash's dirtbike, and Ben had to cut off the road to avoid them, but he felt three nails puncture his front tire.

"Oh, you are dead meat, Cash!" Ben yelled, then, after hearing a click, opened up the gunfire control panel and hit it. Twin .22 bullets shot out from the mounted guns on his dirtbike, and Ben fired continuously for several seconds, strafing across the back of Cash's bike, tearing it up and turning the tire into shredded rubber. As Cash's dirtbike peeled out and crashed, banging itself up as Cash flew forward off of it, Ben pulled up and stopped his dirtbike. "Don't you dare mess with me or my bike again, Cash." he said, then headed off. The nails that had punctured his tire formed relatively airtight seals around the holes, and Ben figured he would fix it when he got home.

As he pulled up to the front of his house, he noticed a familiar RV in the driveway. He walked inside, then noticed Grandpa Max and Gwen sitting on the couch. "Oh, crap! I forgot about the trip!" he said, then hurried upstairs to get his stuff.

"Ahh, he's still a doofus." Gwen said, then looked up from her laptop as Ben came back down the stairs lugging several suitcases. All Max had said about the trip was that they should bring most of their stuff and that they'd be gone for a while. The destination was going to be a surprise. Their parents had agreed to the trip and they were going to be gone most of the summer.

"Now, be nice, Gwen." Max said before they began loading the RV. With everything packed and strapped down they began to make head way. Gwen sat at her laptop while Ben was playing an on-line video game on his laptop.

"Yes, now I'll equip my buster sword and upgrade my armor." Ben said to himself as he fought off hordes of goblins. Ben glanced out the window and his jaw dropped. They were at Mount Rushmore. "Wait, this is Plumber business, isn't it?" Ben asked and Max grinned.

"Yep, it sure is." Max said as they drove into the mountain. The went to the back of the base, and then entered a large room. It was dark until Max turned the lights on, and then they saw a bunch of small, sleek, silver aircraft and, in the center of the room, a larger craft. It was next to this that Max stopped.

The craft had 3 engines and 4 small wings. It had "Alien Angel" in white on the side but was red besides that. It was a 10 person craft with cargo space on the sides. They exited the rust bucket and stared in awe. They were back in the Plumber business.

Max opened up the sides of the RV and the cargo space on the ship. Inside the ship were metal crates possible filled with equipment. Max unloaded some metal crates of his own onto the ship as Ben and Gwen loaded their own stuff. Once everything was packed Max entered in the unlock codes. The door opened and they all got in. "Okay, let's see. Main thrusters, check, back-up thrusters, check, all systems functional, check, everything's good." Max said before the craft hovered in the air. The Hangar Bay doors opened and they shot off.


End file.
